we're all stories in the end
by sequipapiliones
Summary: a collection of random one-shots/drabbles
1. the first of many

**I often have short spurts of creative energy that result in little bits of dialogue and scenery that I've no idea where to put. So I've decided to put them in here where they shall remain unless I find a way to expand on it or incorporate it into another story. Sorry for the long note. I'll just start then, yeah?**

**Don't own anything. Nope. Nothing. Nada.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was bored. But he was at a ball at the Ministry, what was he to expect?

"Dracoooooooo, I'm boreeedddddd." Blaise whined next to Draco tugging at the collar of his white dress shirt. He pouted as his best friend looked blankly at him.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Draco asked. Blaise shrugged and took a cupcake from a silver platter on one of the heavily decorated tables. He bit into his cupcake delighted to see that it was filled with chocolate before it was yanked out of his hands with a loud no.

"Why would you do that?" Blaise asked looking sadly at the remains of his cupcake in the hand of a Miss Hermione Granger. Arching her eyebrow up, she threw it into a nearby trash can and wiped her hands in a napkin before disposing of them too.

"Kingsley made us promise not to let you near sugar." she grinned, showing off her pearly whites. Blaise pouted causing Hermione to stick her tongue out at him.  
"Wasn't there a Malfoy here before?" She asked tilting her head to the side, "I could've sworn I saw him here."

"Nah. I think you're going mad." Neville teased as he walked over to the little duo, carefully untying his tie. "Why are we even required to wear these?" He asked wrapping the piece of fabric around his wrist.

"Careful," Hermione started in a sing-song voice, "you might cut off your blood circulation." Neville stuck out his tongue at her and turned around marching off into the crowd of people.

"No, Neville come back." Hermione said waving her arms frantically at his retreating back. He had already reached the middle of the crowd with his stupid long legs and above average height. Hermione was only able to tell it was him because of his messy brown hair sticking up all over atop his head, which of course stood out as he was at least half a head taller that most people in the crowd. She pouted as he looked back at her and gave her a loose grin. "Oh curse your stupid tallness!" She shouted across the room.

Blaise snickered as her comment was only heard by him. "He's not really that tall, you're just tiny."

Hermione turned around and glared at him, "What did you just say about me?" She gritted through her teeth, face as red as a Weasley's hair.

"Uh. J-just that uh t-that, you're an um a-amazing person?" He stuttered, all too afraid of Hermione.

"What did you do to Blaise?" Draco asked as he waltzed over with his jacket casually slung over his shoulder. "And can you tell me how I can do it? Because, Merlin do I wish I could shut him up like you just did."

"Malfoy!" Hermione gleefully exclaimed, all traces of anger gone from her face. "I've been looking for you."

Draco raise an eyebrow at this exclamation. "Why?" He asked half worried and half curious.

"Wait. Where did you come from?" Hermione asked slightly tilting her head to the side. She tucked a stray piece or her curly brown hair behind her hair as she waited for his answer.

"Pansy." Was his one word reply.

"Ooh." Hermione replied, quickly sucking in a breath of air. "I'm so sorry."

Draco waved his hand dismissively, "It's fine. I've been dealing with her for about 10 years. It could be worse."

"How so?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side.

Draco pondered about it for a moment before a small smirk graced his face. "It could be Lavender."

Hermione gagged and clutched at her throat. "Don't even." Draco chuckled as Hermione grimaced. "She was fine when we were younger but she was just insufferable when she came back from our summer holiday in fifth year."

"What happened?" Draco asked cocking his head to the side.

"I don't know." Hermione said, "It's one of life's greatest mysteries." She furrowed her eyebrows, looking as if she was deep in thought. "Where'd Blaise go?"

Draco's eyes widened like saucers and he whipped around looking for his lost friend. "Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit."

Hermione glanced at Draco,"You think you're screwed? Kingsley made us all swear to keep an eye on Blaise and I've gone and lost him. Where the hell would he go?"

"Just think, if you were a crazy Slytherin banned from going near sugar for the safety of the world, where would you go?"

"Catering table?" Hermione asked, eyebrow raised.

"Catering table." Draco agreed. "Care to join me?" Draco asked extending his arm towards Hermione.

"Gladly." She replied hooking her arm around his.

* * *

**So I was gonna make this longer...but then I ran out of steam. Maybe I'll make a sequel?**


	2. christmas dates

**It would probably be wise to mention somewhere that there will be a multitude of different ships in this story because I am **_**that **_**type of shipper. Just putting that out there.**

**This one is partially inspired by one of the Time of the Doctor preview clips. Thought you'd like to know. **

**And I own nothing.**

...

"Hello, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. George Weasley speaking. How may I help you?"

"Emergency. You're my boyfriend."

"Ding dong! Okay, brilliant. Wait. What? Hermione, you-"

"No, no...you're not actually my boyfriend."

"Blimey, that was the shortest relationship I've ever been in. It's a roller coaster, this phone call."

"But I need a boyfriend. Really quickly. Like pronto. ASAP. Like as fast as Harry can get into trouble."

"Well I hope you're nicer to the next one."

"Geooorrge."

"There's such thing as too keen, you know."

"No shut up. I'm cooking Christmas dinner this year-_well _Christmas Eve Dinner- and I kind of, sort of, maybe invented a boyfriend and told my family that he was coming to dinner."

"Oh a fake boyfriend. I've had my fair share of those."

"Right so will you be mine then? Wait, fair share of fake boyfriends, George, is there something you're not-"

"It's a long story. Well several long stories that I will be positively happy to share with you once you tell me why you need me to be your fake boyfriend."

"Well, my family's already met Harry and they know I only think of him as a brother, Neville's visiting St. Mungo's with his Gran and Luna, Ron's doing last minute Christmas shopping, Seamus is in Ireland, Blaise is still working, Oliver's in Scotland, and I don't even want to ask Draco because he'll never let me live it down, and George just please be my date for Christmas Eve Dinner."

"Well it's nice to know you thought of me first."

"Just please tell me you'll do it. Pleassssseeee."

"Why'd you even feel the need to tell your family you had a boyfriend?"

"I don't know! My Aunt Cassandra kept talking about how amazing her daughter, my cousin Lydia, was in comparison to me, not that I have anything against her. I love Lydia quite dearly. Aunt Cassandra, on the other hand, not so much. Anyways, Aunt Cassandra started yapping about how Lydia's dating this professional swimmer named George or something, and then I kind of just...blurted out that I...have..a..boyfriend. Which we both know that I don't have, so will you please please be my fake boyfriend?"

"Fine."

"YES!"

"But,-"

"Oh no, not a but."

"Oi! I agreed to your strange scheme so now you owe me a favour."

"What type of favour?"

"You'll be _my_ date to Christmas dinner at the Burrow."

"Ginny put you up to this?"

"What's the point in denying it?"

"Deal."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"What time should I be there?"

"Come over now?"

"Sure, just let me tell Fred I have to leave early."

"All righty then. I'll see you soon. And George."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Just think of it as my early Christmas present."

...

**Happy Christmas Eve! I hope you enjoyed that. Or you know, didn't hate it. :)**


End file.
